Same As Always
by emerald city's gone to hell
Summary: Peter has a crush on Tiger Lily. Go on and read it, it's not that long. Very PG. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Tiger Lily, or Neverland. They were created by J.M. Barrie, and were owned by Disney at some point in time, neither of whom I am affiliated. Heaven knows who own them now, but rest assured, I have no affiliation with them, either. Sue me, if you will, if you'd like me to pay you with bits of string and whatnot, as I have no money.

AN: Please excuse if it's choppy at times. I wrote it at like, 4 in the morning in about twenty mintutes. Just because I had a hankering to do so. They aren't even my OTP, but that Tiger Lily is a cutie.

* * *

Same As Always.

Peter Pan sat on his hammock, disgruntled. He'd picked up word (which, really wasn't very difficult when you were the beloved, flying, boy hero of an island) that the Princess, Tiger Lily, had had another suitor. Of course, he had felt a smug sort of satisfaction when he'd learned that she had turned said suitor down. She had been remarkably faithful in turning down her suitors, but sooner or later, there would be one she liked, and Peter had no idea what he'd do if, no when, that happened.

Honestly, he'd no idea when this infatuation with the princess had started, but one day, he'd watched her dance and had discovered that he couldn't stop watching. More than once, there had been the embarrassing incident of her catching him staring, and he'd looked away cooly, as if there wasn't off about staring at another person as if there was nothing else in Neverland to look at. And without fail, she'd given him an ambiguous smile and continued on her way as if it was nothing out of the ordinary- But looking like she did, she probably had boys staring at her constantly. Later, she would come to see him when he was alone, and being a boy, Peter would say something he thought was utterly moronic. To which, Tiger Lily would laugh enchantingly, say "Oh, Peter. You're one of a kind." and Peter would sulk in his hide-a-way, absolutely furious with himself for not making her swoon at his every word like the mermaids.

Peter decided that something had to be done about this, so he did the only thing he knew to do. He went to face the problem head on. He'd settled himself in one of the trees near the Indian Camp, where he could have a clear view of the Princess and waited her for her to come closer. Then she did, after a short amount of time, almost as if she knew he was waiting for her.

"Hi there, Princess." He chirped from the tree branched he'd been perched in.

Tiger Lily's body language was defensive and tense. He'd startled her, Peter noted, but was glad to see that it relaxed considerably when she realized it was him. "Oh, hello, Peter. How are you?"

"Good." He leapt down from the branch so he could be next to the Princess. "So, I heard you had another suitor today." He said a bit awkwardly, not really knowing how to bring up the situation at hand. Peter had never confessed his feelings to a girl before.

"That's hardly news, is it?" Tiger Lily laughed. Oh, that laugh. It was enough to make Peter completely forget about everything else in the world, and he did. Peter stared at Tiger Lily helplessly, taking in every delicate feature until he was snapped out of it by her sweet, sweet voice. Right back to her sweet, expectant face.

"What is it, Peter? Have I got something on my face?" Tiger Lily asked, a hint of embarrassment in her voice as she brought her hand up to wipe her cheek.

"No, Tiger Lily. You're- " perfect. "- fine."

"What is it, then?" Peter grew irritated looking at her. She looked absolutely unassuming, but he suspected she knew exactly what it was.

Peter grabbed Tiger Lily's hand and forced an acorn into it. "Just wanted to give you that." He mentally hit his head against the tree he was standing against.

"What-" She looked confused, but she opened her hand and blushed slightly. "Oh, Peter. You really are one of a kind." She said with that ambiguous smile before giving him an Indian thimble- no, kiss - and walking away.

Pete sighed, flustered, and went to retreat to Hangman's Tree with his flute. It was the same as always.


End file.
